freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee is an NPC in FNaF World ''and an antagonist for Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Dee Dee is a female human-like animatronic with a round body, large green eyes, and triangular nose. She resembles the appearances of BB and JJ, though being adventures. She appears to have pink and orange accent colors, especially her pink rosy cheeks and her large propeller cap, she has brown hair, and has emerald green eyes with four thick eyelashes on each eye. She also has a large purple button on her chest. Ultimate Custom Night Description Gameplay At random, Dee Dee will suddenly appear without warning, singing a tune, followed by a guitar riff. This signals that she added a new character with a randomized level of 1-10, or one of six characters exclusive to her roster, increasing the difficulty of the night. When playing in 50/20 mode, instead of Dee Dee, a new animatronic called XOR, or Shadow Dee Dee, will appear regardless of whether or not Dee Dee Repel is active. She is black and white, eyeless, and glitching around the office accompanied with garbled audio playing before calling her entire roster one after another in the order of RWQFSFASXC, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, Minireenas and Lolbit (the interval between each spawn is around 7 seconds) She also can very rarely appear in normal play. Audio Dialogue ---- ---- }} Sounds Trivia * In Scott's reply to a person on Reddit saying Dee Dee wouldn't make 50/20 mode any harder, he replied by saying "''Actually...", hinting that more characters are going to appear. ** This was later confirmed to be true. * Dee Dee is one of the non-canon animatronics to appear in UCN, others being Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne, Jack O' Chica, and Old Man Consequences. * Dee Dee is a character who first appeared in FNaF: World to appear in Ultimate Custom Night, the others being Old Man Consequences, and Lolbit. ** In addition to being a FNaF World character she is also one of the only 2 shopkeepers from the game the other being Lolbit with Mendo being the only shopkeeper to yet to make an appearance out of his core game. * It is possible for Dee Dee to appear without summoning any characters if she attempts to spawn an animatronic already active. If this is the case, the message "A new challenger has appeared!" won't show up, and the riff won't play. * The Shadow version of Dee Dee, XOR, can rarely spawn out of 50/20 mode. * XOR will show up in 50/20 mode regardless of whether or not Dee Dee Repel is active. * XOR's name deprives from is a value name in clickteam. Gallery Renders DaeDae.gif|Render of Dee Dee as she summons a new character for each night. ShadowDD.gif|A rare, shadow version of Dee Dee named "XOR" that will summon everyone. NewChallenger.gif|The text that appears when DD/XOR summon characters. Teasers Deedee.jpg|Dee Dee's teaser. ucngifdeedee1.gif|Dee Dee appearing in the office (Film by Dawko) Shadow Dee.jpg|XOR appears in your office. gif (1).gif|An animation of the Xor version of Dee Dee ingame. Navigation References Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Category:Female Category:Balloon Boy Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others